herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Atidanx215079/PG Removal - Baby Metroid
Prosing PG removal for Baby Metroid. What is it? Baby Metroid is the last surviving member of its species in their natural habitat of planet SR388 in which Samus was tasked to annihilate. It is best remembered in its infant stage seen at the end of Metroid II when it was hatched Samus was the first thing it saw. Samus couldn't bring herself to kill it due to its docile nature (also Samus growing up as an orphan, like the Baby, influenced her). In return it imprinted Samus as its mother and followed her to her spaceship. As the pair escape, the Baby helped Samus by carving out otherwise indestructible crystals as they blocked their escape route. But Proteus Ridley appeared and attempted to kill Samus and prevent her from annihilating Metroids, Baby helped its 'mother' defeat Ridley and fled with the bounty hunter. Samus, after returning from SR388, hands the Baby over to Ceres Space Colony for the Baby to be examined. Just when Metroids are discovered to be used for the benefit of the humanity, Space Pirates attacked the colony and Samus resumes her adventure to retrieve the hatchling. Samus does find the Baby, only to find it mutated, enlarged and aggressive. It turned on Samus, siphoning her vitality to within an inch of her life before finally recognizing its victim as its 'mother'. The baby then shrieked and fled the room in shame, leaving Samus behind, who realizes that it was the Baby. Later in the climactic fight between Samus and Mother Brain, MB gained an upper hand and was about to finish off Samus. The Baby then stepped in and latched onto MB, siphoning her energy to the point where Mother Brain is reduced to a drained husk. Leaving MB behind, Baby heals Samus, transferring the energy it stole from Mother Brain into her. But MB is not dead. She rose again and fired at the Baby as it was still giving its vitality to save Samus. In spite of taking the full brunt of MB's shot, Baby fully healed Samus. But as the Baby turns its attention back to Mother Brain, Mother Brain killed the Baby. Samus witnesses the last natural Metroid from SR388 that she saved, letting out one final shriek and explode into many particles over her, falling over her like snow. As Samus grieves the loss of Baby, she discovers the Metroid had left her with one final gift - Mother Brain's ultimate weapon, the Hyper Beam. Samus unleashes the Hyper Beam on Mother Brain, laying waste to the Space Pirate operations once and for all and avenging Baby. Samus for a while fell into depression over the Baby's demise. Why it should not be Qualified as PG In spite of its heroic sacrifice it made to save its caretaker, I still say it does not qualify as PG. Here are my reasoning: *Baby, in spite of being more docile than its more vicious cousins, it is still Metroid. Metroid are potentially deadly and lethal the moment they hatch. Because it was under captivity of humans it did lose most of its feral aggression like many other animals. But the feral instinct was still there, as shown when it failed to recognize and attacked Samus and almost killed her. *'Being a monster, Baby does not have intelligence sophisticated enough to understand Moral Agency (the ability to differentiate good and evil).' *It was loyal to Samus because it regarded Samus as its mother (like ducklings following humans when they hatch from their eggs and humans are the first thing they see), which has more to do with animal instinct and has little to do with being moral and good. *It was never reluctant to kill. By attacking Samus corrupting factor was there. Verdict I say cut. To those who say keep, cite why its PG status should be kept. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals